farcry2fandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Shopping Tips
Visiting your local Weapon Shop lets you endlessly replenish your 'rusting' old weapons when visiting the armoury (provided you bought some weapons). The arms dealer will make new weapons available after you take on and complete his 'convoy missions' . This usually entails wiping out the transports of his less than loved competitors. You can buy 'brand new' weapons via the Weapon Shop's PC — in the Online Weapon Shop. As a service, the PC also mentions useful weapon related tips, that any decent player should be aware of: Ranged Attacks : Attacking from range can decide a battle before it begins. Use sniper rifles to wound and pick off stragglers — but remember to relocate frequently. For long-range punch, invest in the Mortar... it is difficult to master, but shelling a camp from range is the best way to soften it before an assault. ::: The Environment : Use the environment against the enemy. Flamethrowers and Molotovs are obvious choices for the budding pyromaniac, but explosions and rocket back-blast can also start fires. A Flare Pistol is not only incendiary, but can also be used to call enemy reinforcements to add some chaos into the mix. ::: Direct approach with Assault Weapons : Do you prefer a stand-up fight? Assault rifles and shotguns are good for intermediate and short range respectively. Submachine guns and light machines guns give the possibility to have full-auto options in every weapon slot. Having three automatic weapons at your disposal definitely stacks the odds in your favour. ::: Stealthy Tactics : Prefer a stealthy approach? Consider the Silent Makarov 6P9, the Silent MP-5 or the Dart Rifle. IEDs are also effective when used by the stealthy saboteur. Finally, the '''stealth suit' decreases visibility, making sneaking easier. Invest in stealth equipment today and get the drop on unsuspecting foes!'' ::: Explosions? : Like big explosions? The RPG-7 Rocket Launcher and the CG-Guided Missile System are perfect anti-vehicular weapons. IEDs and the M-79 Grenade Launcher give you explosive power in place of a standard side-arm. The MGL-140 is a primary weapon that packs more explosive bang for your buck than any other weapon available. ::: Accuracy, Reliability, more Ammo : Your favourite gun can be even better once you buy the '''Accuracy Upgrade' and the Reliability Upgrade. Every weapon's stats can be checked in the Upgrades tab of your journal. Also, bandoliers for each type of weapon will allow you to carry more ammunition.'' ::: Avoid rusted Weapons : Shoddy enemy weapons getting you down? Buying weapons provides an unlimited supply of new ones at the '''Armoury' next door. New weapons have less recoil and jam less frequently. To further improve reliability, buy Reliability Upgrades for each weapon. Repair Upgrades are also available for vehicles, speeding and improving repairs.'' ::: Save your Game : The weapon shop is also a great place to '''save' your game with the case mounted on the wall behind you. Do not forget to keep an eye out for the blue cases and save your game whenever you pass by a weapon shop or in the entrance to the Faction HQs in town.'' ::: Replenish on Syrettes! : Need more Syrettes? The '''First Aid Kits' allow you to carry more Syrettes and to recover more Syrettes from Health Stations in the world.'' ::: See also :* Primary Weapons :* Secondary Weapons :* Special Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Category:Weapons